The Dead Never Rest
by TTFshaunmichael
Summary: The Mikaelsons once had a friend that they trusted more than anyone. They confided in him and he was loyal to them more than anyone else. He was supposed to be dead a long time ago, but he has risen again. How will his aid help the Mikaelsons return to their kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's my first Originals story hope you all enjoy. Honestly this show is so much more intense than TVD, I love the Originals they're badass. **

* * *

_It was pouring rain that night, the night that he died. His final wish was for his three friends to set him aflame, burning his body to ash. It was the only way he could rest in peace. The flames engulfed his body, slowly incinerating it into ash as the three siblings watched. Their friend had died saving their lives. Their father had come to New Orleans to kill them, but he had stepped in giving the three of them enough time to escape. _

"_Go! Run!" he shouted towards his friends while he stayed to face their father. He stood up against Mikael blow for blow. The only reason that he had died was because Rebekah had been too slow. At first she would not leave him, she cared deeply for him even though he did not feel the same way for her. All three of the Mikaelson children cared for him, he was their best friend. Klaus and Elijah had attempted to grab Rebekah and drag her with them, but Mikael took the opportunity to attack her. Their friend quickly pushed Rebekah out of the way and took a stake to the heart. He was on his last breath and he still fought for his friends. He placed his hand on Mikael's chest and he began to desiccate. "It's only temporary." He managed to say before he started coughing up blood. "Please go." He then fell into the embrace of death, and the three Mikaelsons wept. They actually wept; no one had accepted them for who they truly were except him. He had a way of making them feel normal if anything. _

* * *

As he sat down at Rousseau's drinking scotch his mind went to the good old days, when his best friends ran the town. Now it was run by Klaus's protégé Marcel and he ruled over the French Quarter like a king. The wolves were no longer a threat to him, and just recently he had gained power over the witches. This town is going to hell he thought as he gulped his drink. At least with his friends in power he actually had a place in the town, now not so much being what he was.

"We need your help." A slightly panicked voice said behind him. He ignored it and asked the bartender for another drink. The woman sat down next to him and continued to pester him. "Nathan are you going to keep ignoring me? You know I'll just keep annoying you until you finally acknowledge me." He turned to face the woman and just gave her a slightly peeved look.

"What do you want Sophie?" He sighs waiting for her answer.

"Oh you actually are going to acknowledge me." She was somewhat surprised; all of the other witches had tried to obtain his help but none were successful.

"Well spit it out already before I change my mind." Nathan was growing more impatient by the second. Ever since he returned to town all the witches had been pestering him for his help to take town Marcel and his empire.

Sophie nodded and began to explain what exactly needed to be done. "Listen Marcel has my sister's body and we need it back." Nathan watched as Sophie actually started to tear up a little when she was explaining. If there was one thing Nathan was a sucker for it was a crying girl. He just couldn't handle it sometimes. Rebekah always used to do the same thing just to get her way with him.

"Fine I'll help you Sophie. I'll start tomorrow morning." Sophie was so overjoyed she actually hugged him, but then quickly started to apologize realizing what she had done. "It's fine Sophie, just don't make a habit out of it." It actually looked like it hurt Nathan to be hugged by Sophie. Sophie apologized once more and headed out the back.

Nathan began to drink again, but stopped when he noticed that Sophie was not alone in that alleyway. He made his way to the back to help her. She had been through enough with her sister's recent death. These vampires didn't need to bother her right now. He noticed a third vampire waiting in the shadows, it seemed familiar to him. He then watched as the third vampire quickly dealt with the other two with relative ease. He watched as the vampire walked out of the shadows and was surprised that it was one of his friends from past days. It was Elijah, and the fact that he was here meant that the others were possibly with him. Nathan stayed hidden in the shadows since it had been centuries since he had last seen Elijah. Nathan thought that he was hidden well enough but he was wrong.

"You can come out now." Elijah called out noting Nathan's presence but unaware of whom it actually was. "You witnessed what just happened so I would advise against any aggressive actions towards myself and Ms. Devereux."

Nathan stepped out of the shadows with his hands raised. "I mean you no ill intent, I was just making sure that Sophie was alright, but it looks like you handled it well Elijah." Elijah looked shocked to see that Nathan was alive and it was rare that he ever looked shocked.

"How are you here?" Elijah took a step forward unsure if it was actually real. "We believed you were dead Nathanial."

"Nathanial?" Sophie let out; the two had completely forgotten that she was even there at the time.

"Perhaps we should discuss this elsewhere Elijah." He started to make his way out of the alleyway. "Sophie I promise to help you tomorrow." Elijah then followed me as we made our way to my apartment.

* * *

"How are you alive?" Elijah asked as he sat down. Nathan made his way to his own seat and he seemed uneasy to be alone with Elijah.

"To be honest Elijah I have absolutely no idea why I'm alive. I thought the three of you were going to honor my wishes and burn my body so I could rest in peace. Why don't you explain to me why I woke up in the floorboards of your old house?"

"We did burn your body Nathanial; I gave you my word that if you died I would see to it that your remains were ash. I saw the ashes of your body and we scattered them as you wished." Elijah then pondered what exactly could have happened that night.

* * *

_Rebekah was crying into Elijah's arms as they watched Nathanial's body burn. Why did this have to happen to him? She blamed herself since the stake was meant for her. Once his body was ash there was no going back, he would not revive himself. _

"_I can't watch this no more, I'm going to have a drink coming brother?" Klaus motioned for Elijah to come with him. _

"_Niklaus now is not the time to indulge your thirst; Nathanial would want the three of us here till the end." _

"_He's dead brother what he wants is of no consequence to me." Klaus walked away from the sight of his dearly departed friend and went into town to drown his sorrow in blood. Klaus never wanted to bring Nathanial into the inner circle but there was something about him that just clicked. Klaus would never admit that he cared for Nathanial since he believed caring for another was a weakness which is why he wished to ignore his friend's death. It was his way of coping, ignoring it and drinking blood. _

"_You should go Elijah or Nick will paint the town red." Elijah was reluctant to go, but he knew Rebekah's words were true. He then left Rebekah to watch as Nathanial's body burn. _

_Rebekah could do this no longer, she couldn't watch as someone she loved was burning in front of her. She sped through the flames and grabbed Nathanial's body and held it tight. "Please come back to me Nathanial. I don't want you to go." Nathanial's body remained still and burned. His body showed no signs of healing or revival. Rebekah continued to cry for her lost friend and then she realized what she had done. She had gone against Nathanial's wishes to be ash, and Elijah had given his word. She grabbed Nathanial's body and ran to their old home. She couldn't let Nathanial go if he rose again, she had to move quickly before Elijah or Klaus realized what had happened. She tore open the floorboards and carefully placed Nathanial's body within and then began to cover it once more. Klaus and Elijah would be out on the town feasting on blood that gave Rebekah enough time to cover her tracks._

* * *

Elijah then realized what had happened that night; he had left Rebekah with the body. She was filled with emotion and she just wanted to see Nathanial again. Nathan watched as Elijah was deep in thought it was then he had his answer.

"It was Rebekah wasn't it?"

"Yes I believe it was, I'm truly sorry that your wishes were not followed." Nathan shook it off.

"It's in the past Elijah. It can't be helped anymore; I suppose it wasn't my time yet. It seems like the three of you need my help once more." Nathan sat there as Elijah explained what exactly was going on. "Even when I'm dead I can never rest can I? The originals are returning to New Orleans, things are going to get interesting again aren't they?"

* * *

**A/N: There you go the first entry in my Originals story hope you all enjoyed. Favorite, follow, review. Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter delves more into the background of Nathanial, and how he came to meet the originals. There will be more chapters delving into his past, along with chapters that run concurrent with the show. **

* * *

Nathan stood out on his balcony staring at the sky in deep contemplation, his mind traveled to the past to when he first met the Mikaelsons and the events that led to him meeting them.

* * *

"_Daddy look I can use magic now." The little blond girl said as she held the lit candle up showing Nathan what she had done. He smiled at his little girl overjoyed that she had inherited her mother's magical abilities and hopefully not his own. Magic was an integral part in their lives, but Nathan's magic was always so much darker than regular magic._

"_That's amazing Anna. I'm so proud of you." He patted his 6 year old daughter on her head. He looked to his beautiful wife who was preparing dinner and saw that she was smiling. _

"_You seem quite happy today Mira." Nathan put his arms around his wife and held her close. "Any particular reason why?" Mira looked at Nathan and placed a kiss upon his lips. _

"_I am with child Nathanial." He placed his hands on Mira's stomach and could sense the unborn child's energy within her. He smiled and kissed her deeply._

"_Did you hear that Anna? Looks like you're going to be an older sister." He called out to Anna. _

"_Daddy!" Anna screamed and Nathan quickly turned around to find his daughter being held by a cloaked man. Soon enough Mira and he were surrounded by more cloaked men and they were slowly moving in. _

"_Let her go." Nathan said in a threatening tone "Or I'll make you suffer." The men didn't respond and just kept moving closer to him. _

"_Nathanial!" Mira yelled as two of the men pushed her to the ground and held her there forcefully. Nathan looked at his wife and daughter and didn't know what to do. If he used his magic the men would kill them, he could only save one. _

_One of the men stepped forward and pointed towards Nathan. "You will kneel before us or they will die." He had no choice but to comply with the man's orders. As he knelt to the ground one of the men came up from behind him and snapped his neck. Everything went black, and once he awoke his home was in shambles and his wife and daughter were gone. _

* * *

Nathan played with the locket around his neck that was given to him by Mira; he opened it to see a picture of Mira and Anna smiling. It was all that he had left of them and he held it tightly against his chest. They were gone, and they were never coming back. He had searched for them and when he finally found them after searching for 5 years it broke his spirit. Their bodies were burned beyond recognition, but he knew, he knew who they were.

Nathan's curse is living forever and watching those he loves pass him by. He truly believed he would live eternity in solitude until he met Mira. The two of them fell in love and had Anna, all those years of just coasting through life not caring. He had finally met someone who made him feel truly alive, and they were taken from him. He wanted to die; those he loved were gone so what point was there in living for him. That was when he met them.

* * *

_Nathan didn't care anymore, they were gone. Mira, Anna, their unborn child, they were all dead. His life just didn't mean anymore to him, so he became reckless and picked fights wherever he could. He never realized that one of his fights would be with the original vampires. _

_It all started when he had attended a party set up by the mayor of New Orleans. He didn't really care about the party, but he had decided to attend because he had heard the mayor had some guests staying with him. When he entered the party he instantly recognized that the majority of the party was vampires. He looked at the wall of the venue and saw an insignia he didn't recognize. It was a giant M and the way that it looked made it seem as if it was royal. _

"_Admiring the architecture?" A blonde woman walked up to him. "Wouldn't your time be better spent enjoying the party?" Nathan looked at the woman and she was stunning, but he could tell that she was dangerous. He could sense that she was a vampire so he would have to be cautious. _

"_I suppose I should be enjoying the party, I don't suppose you could point me to the host I'd like to thank him for the invite." Nathan replied. _

"_I could but should you not introduce yourself to a lady or is chivalry dead?" She smirked _

"_A pleasure to make your acquaintance, I go by Nathanial and you?" _

"_Rebekah Mikaelson and I live here along with my brothers, so I suppose I'm the host." _

"_Well then thank you Rebekah for the invite." _

"_Ah Rebekah I see you've found another human to play with." Nathan turned to the voice to see Klaus. _

"_It's not like that Nick, I was just introducing myself." _

"_I know you little sister, when you see something you like you tend to go after it." _

"_I wouldn't know you always stop me Nick." Klaus smiled at Rebekah and turned to Nathan. _

"_I don't intend to stand by and watch you make another mistake." Klaus looked into Nathan's eyes "You're going to ignore my dear sister here and leave here while I let you." Nathan was tired of this, he had come to the party to see the mayor's guests and it seems he had met them. Vampires they disgusted him, they tended to think they were better than all other supernatural beings. _

"_And if I don't, are you going to drink my blood and snap my neck." Nathan looked right back at Klaus. "It seems as though all the humans have left the party which means I don't need to hold back." _

"_Looks like we have a brave one." Klaus turned to all the guests "Ladies and gentlemen it seems we have a guest with a death wish, I say we give him what he wants." _

_All the vampires made their way to Nathan. Nathan laughed as they made their approach, he held his hands down with his palms opened and watched as they all made their moves. All the vampires started screaming and began to claw at their own skin, they began breaking down each and every one of them. _

"_I do believe that's quite enough." Elijah said as he grabbed Nathan's hands and closed them. "Nathanial was it? I believe that we can come out of this peacefully. Shall we?" Elijah held his hands out towards the bar. Nathan made his way to the exit carefully watching all the vampires around him. _

"_I don't intend to cause trouble, I simply wished to see the mayor's guests and now that I have I will take my leave." And with that he was gone. _

* * *

They had started off quite rough, but it all worked out in the end. Klaus came through on his end, and Nathan was happy to deal with them. Witches had taken his family and without Klaus's information Nathan would not have found them, and would not have been able to end them. Nathan hid the locket under his shirt and continued his thoughts of the past. His wife, his children, and them his family from the old days.

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is hope you enjoyed it. Also Nathanial is not just a normal warlock, it's quite obvious he is so much more. But what exactly is he? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright here is the third chapter of The Dead Never Rest. My goal for this chapter was to show a bit more of Nathan's abilities, a little of his dark side, and also showing that he's not entirely all that bad. Along with a brief interaction with everybody's favorite blonde bartender. **

* * *

Nathan made his way into one of the bars that Marcel and his vampires frequented. As soon as he entered he could sense there was not one human in the bar. It made it quite easy for him to fight if need be. Nathan spotted Marcel nursing a drink and sitting by himself.

"Hello Marcel." Marcel looked up and froze in shock "Did you miss me little one?"

"I'm no longer little Nathan, what are you doing here? I thought you were dead." Marcel looked around to make sure that his vampires were ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"To me Marcel you will always be a little one. Compared to me you are but a child." Nathan watched as the vampires began to make their way towards him. "You'll want to call them off or have you forgotten what I am capable of."

"Look Nathan you've been gone some time so let me inform you on what has happened. I'm in charge now and there is no magic done in my city. If you don't like it old friend then you can leave or we can make you." Marcel stood up and motioned to his vampires to strike. Nathan sighed and held up one of his hands towards the group of vampires and they began to convulse. Each of the vampires fell to their knees writhing in pain, the agony clear on their faces. "I didn't come here to fight Marcel; I came here on business so what say we settle this like gentlemen and avoid any more unnecessary delays." The vampires ceased in their writhing and just lay on the ground unable to move since the pain had yet to subside. "Now I'm here to acquire the body of one Jane-Anne."

"What's your concern with the witch? It's not like you were friendly with them in the past." Marcel then had a sudden realization "This is because of Sophie isn't it? I can see it in your eyes Nathan. She does act like Mira doesn't she?" Marcel looked at Nathan and could sense that he was becoming impatient.

"You do not deserve to speak my wife's name Marcel. Make that mistake again and it'll be the last you ever make." Marcel held his hands up and backed away.

"Alright I'll give you her body on one condition; I need Klaus's blood to heal one of my guys. You know how he gets; he threw a temper tantrum and bit one of my guys. So do we have a deal?"

"I'll deal with it." Nathan replied and then left.

* * *

Marcel looked at his men who were still on the ground in pain. While he may have made a stand against Nathan it was not likely he would survive the next encounter. Besides the originals Nathan was one of the most powerful people that he knew. Marcel had no clue what Nathan was only that he was trusted by the Mikaelsons and that those who went against him were never seen again, with the exception of Klaus. If Nathan was back in town making plays Marcel would have to prepare.

* * *

Nathan had just left the bar and whipped out his phone to call Elijah. "Elijah, I need you to get your darling little brother to give Marcel some of his blood. It's the only way that we can get the body for the witches. Listen Elijah; do not tell Klaus of my return just yet I am not quite ready to face him yet."

* * *

Nathan and Elijah entered the mausoleum with Jane-Anne's body and heard the witches talking about killing Hayley.

"Klaus does not care about the child." Agnes one of the witch elders said to the others.

"We do." Nathan said aloud surprising the witches

"And I bring proof of my intent to help you; the body of your fallen friend, which we procured from Marcel himself." Elijah set down Jane-Anne's body and Sophie immediately ran to it. "May she be granted peace, Klaus will agree to your terms. I just need a little more time."

"You had your time. It's passed." Agnes responded.

"Shut up, Agnes." Sabine said finally speaking after standing in the corner watching the events unfold before her eyes.

"I would take the deal witches before Klaus decides to kill you all, and I'm sure the honorable Elijah here would help him if harm were to befall Hayley and the unborn child. I would also help them in their murderous endeavor. I quite hate it when children die." Nathan said with a hint of sadness in his eyes as his hand went to the locket around his neck. Elijah and Nathan then left the witches to tend to their fallen friend.

* * *

"We have no control over the original vampires or their devil friend." Agnes said as they prepared for the consecration of Jane-Anne's body "We need to bring her back here, she'll want to be a part of this." Sophie and Sabine looked at the elder and nodded.

* * *

"I assume it's all quiet out there?" Marcel asked the teenage girl as she continues to light the candle with her magic.

"The witches know better than to use magic. They know I can sense it when they do. Earlier today I felt something though, the magic was old and powerful. It was someone I didn't know."

"I thought you might sense him. He's a friend of the Originals and he's powerful. Before today I thought he was dead."

"They're dangerous aren't they?" Marcel nodded "I don't want them to hurt you Marcel."

Marcel laughed, "Davina, as powerful as you are, they don't stand a chance."

* * *

Nathan sat once again at the bar in Rousseau's drinking alone once again. He motioned to the bartender for another.

"I think you've had enough for one night don't you think?" Nathan looked up at the blonde bartender and saw that her eyes seemed worried.

"I need it after the day I've had…" Nathan looked at the bartender's nametag "Camille"

"You can call me Cammie. Do you want to talk about it? Being a bartender you kind of get used to listening to everyone's problems."

"Some old friends of mine have come back into town, it's a happy occasion."

"Then why are you sitting alone, in a bar drinking your sorrows away."

"Today would have been my daughter's birthday." Nathan replied in a broken voice "I miss them so much." Cammie looked at Nathan with her sad eyes and poured him another drink leaving the entire bottle next to him.

* * *

**A/N: Alright there you have it. That is the end of Chapter 3, I hope I was able to show you everything that I put in the previous note above. Reviews are appreciated. Follow, Favorite, Review. Till Next Time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright here is chapter 4, in this chapter a new OC that is connected to Nathan is introduced. Who is this new person and what is she planning?**

* * *

As Sophie lay in bed drifting off into sleep finally gaining a little peace now that Jane-Anne's body was consecrated, she could finally relax just a little. She stared at the ceiling letting the feeling of slumber encase her, until she heard a loud crash from her bed waking her up. She slowly made her way to the noise with a knife in hand fearing. She saw that it was a blonde woman sitting down at the table eating some grapes, Sophie didn't recognize her but she seemed oddly familiar. Sophie snuck up behind the woman and placed the knife to the woman's throat.

"I don't know who you are, but you picked the wrong place to break into." Sophie looked at the woman and it looked like she was smiling. This woman had a knife to her neck why would she be smiling?

"Since when are you the violent type Soph?" The woman turned to Sophie and smiled "Is that anyway to treat your godmother especially since I took the time to come all the way back to New Orleans for you?" The woman grabbed the knife so quickly that Sophie couldn't react and was brought into a hug.

"Aunt Belle?" Sophie looked at the woman and upon closer inspection she did look like her godmother. "You look different?"

Belle laughed, "I told you to stop calling me Aunt Belle, it makes me feel old and before you say that's because you're a couple centuries old let me stop you right there. I got tired of being in a forty year olds body so I decided to switch it up and went back to my twenty year old body. So what do you think?" Belle twirled around showing Sophie all the changes in her new body. "I personally think I look great." Laughing and dragging Sophie into another hug. "Gods I missed you so much Soph, so why did that old bag of bones Agnes call me back? I assume it has to be with me finishing up my elder training right?"

"Um no." Sophie pushed Belle away and sat down. "It's about Jane-Anne."

"What happened?" Belle said placing her hand on Sophie's for comfort.

"She's dead." Sophie began to cry and Belle wrapped her arms around Sophie in a hug allowing only a single tear of hers to fall.

"I'll go talk to Agnes, for now you need to rest alright. I'll take care of everything."

* * *

"What the hell happened Agnes?! I leave for a couple years and Jane-Anne is dead, Monique is dead. You're the last elder left and my close friends and family are dying." Belle paced in anger in the mausoleum.

"The person to blame for this is yourself Belle; you should not have left on your quest for vengeance. Your leaving caused the witches to lose the war against the vampires, now Marcel rules over the city." Agnes snapped

"I left to find the people who killed my parents." Belle yelled back

"Did you find them?"

Belle looked down "No I didn't find them, but I will."

"There is another reason we called you back Belle. The one who ordered your parents killed is back in town, and the one who completed the order is also back." Belle looked up with fury in her eyes.

"Who is it?" Belle asked

"Klaus Mikaelson was the one who ordered your parent's deaths and the one known as Nathan killed them."

"The original hybrid and his devil warlock." Sabine added finally speaking up "But they are powerful enemies I would not take them lightly."

"I don't intend to Sabine, but they will die after I have dealt with Marcel. No one kills one of my goddaughters and gets away with it. I will tear down his empire and the witches will rule over the quarter once more." Belle replied with wrathful determination in her voice.

* * *

Nathan looked down at his phone checking for a message from Elijah, Nathan had planned to make himself known to Klaus and he had wanted Elijah to be there for the encounter but he has failed to respond to every call and text. Nathan was tired of waiting and he made his way to the old house the Originals were staying. Nathan walked through the door to hear a familiar voice yelling.

"Klaus! Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother, you narcissistic, back-stabbing wanker!"

"Enough with all the shouting. Little sister, I should have known. I assume the six dead vampires were your doing?" Klaus responded as he entered the room.

"They were very rude." Rebekah replied as she explained what happened back at the bar. "Trying to victimize a poor, innocent girl just trying to find her way to the Quarter." Nathan laughed a little but not enough to be heard. "So sorry, were they friends of yours? Oh that's right, you don't have any friends."

"Well I don't think that's quite true Rebekah, I mean he has me." Nathan stepped out shocking both Klaus and Rebekah "Even if he is a narcissistic, back-stabbing wanker as you put it."

"That's not possible, you're supposed to be dead." Klaus said as he stepped forward. "You can't be real."

"Got tired of being dead it's dreadfully boring."

"We burned your ashes and scattered them just as you wished."

"Well two of you were going to honor my wishes." Nathan motioned to Rebekah "She however did not. But that is something to be discussed for later." Klaus's phone begins to buzz. He checks it, and then makes for the door.

"Where are you going?" Rebekah asked.

"It appears the night is not quite over, yet. I'm off for another drink with Marcel." Klaus turned to Nathan "We will discuss this later."

"Elijah told me about your plan to take apart Marcel's empire piece by piece. I don't remember it involving you two drinking New Orleans dry together." Rebekah said obviously annoyed with Klaus and her eyes kept moving towards Nathan trying to gauge if he was angry with her.

"I know you don't have many friends, Rebekah, and those that you do tend to get annoyed by you." Klaus motioned to Nathan "But what some friends do when they get together is they drink. And when they drink, they tell secrets. Marcel has somehow found a way to control the entirety of witches in the Quarter, and I aim to uncover the 'how' so I might take it for myself. Finding Elijah didn't make my to-do list today." Klaus makes his way to the door "Oh, and welcome home, little sister. Nathaniel."

Rebekah turns to Hayley and Nathan thinking about where Klaus would hide Elijah.

"You, wolf girl. I'm going to search this house inch by inch until I find what my evil brother has done to my good one. You're helping." Rebekah looked towards Nathan seeing if he was upset with her. "I know I don't deserve your help Nathanial after going against your wishes, but will you help me?"

"I have something to do, but I'll be back later to discuss what happened. Take care of Hayley while I'm out Elijah would be angry should anything happen to her."

Rebekah watched as Nathan left and all that she could think about was if he was upset with her. It has been centuries since they last saw each other, but she still felt nervous around him. She was mad at herself for feeling this way; she's an original she shouldn't feel this way about anyone. Nathan made her feel weak that is the reason that she saved him that night, she wouldn't admit it but she needed him.

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter 4 for all of you amazing readers. How is Belle connected to Nathan? Elder training so she must be extremely powerful. Favorite, Follow, Review Till Next Time.**


End file.
